A promise A night
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: E tudo por causa de uma simples promessa..." Será mesmo? Leiam e descubram. YAOI/LEMON ..::Presente de aniversário ULTRA atrasado para Youko Estressada::..


**Alguns avisos:**

1°) Bleach não me pertence... Ou é o meu nome que está na capa do mangá?

2°) Essa fic contém YAOI e LEMON, ou seja, dois homens fazendo sexo. Se esse conteúdo lhe ofende de algum modo, peço que não leia. Detestaria ter de responder a comentários grosseiros depois.

3°) Àqueles que apreciam, uma excelente letura!

**-XX-**

**_A promise... A night_**

Adentrou o Las Noches a passos calmos e decididos, a cabeça erguida. Em seus lábios, o costumeiro sorriso cínico, mas que desta vez era suavizado pelo quê de vitória que nele havia. Tudo isso sob o olhar de perceptível surpresa dos outros Espadas que lá residiam. Pelo que se sabia, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques - também conhecido como _**Sexta Espada **_– não tinha o costume de concluir uma missão designada por Aizen com tanta rapidez, além de muitas vezes ficar reclamando.

Mas o que nenhum deles sabia era que o arrankar de cabelos azulados tinha um motivo para que tal missão fosse concluída com êxito. Um _**bom**_ motivo. E esse motivo fazia com que a sensação de vitória tivesse um significado melhor.

- Onde pensa que está indo, _Sexta_?

O tom repleto de preguiça de Stark foi rapidamente captado pelo homem de cabelos azulados, que virou-se lentamente para encarar o outro Espada, desta vez seu semblante um pouco mais sério.

- Não é da sua conta, _Primeira_?

O tom de sua voz fora totalmente grosseiro ao rebater a pergunta do homem de longas madeixas negras, sem ao menos olhar em seus olhos. Notando que este ficara sem resposta, logo tratou de seguir seu caminho em direção a um corredor vazio, que terminava em uma porta de tom branco, o número quatro cuidadosamente desenhado em preto, cuja fonte era de um estilo semelhante ao gótico. Um sorriso discreto pairou em seus lábios ao pousar a mão sobre a maçaneta e girando-a com o devido cuidado, dessa forma abrindo a porta do aposento, logo adentrando-o a passos calmos e cautelosos. Passos dignos de um _felino_ prestes a atacar. Os orbes cor de safira a princípio estranharam a semi-escuridão do quarto, mas assim que a porta fechou-se atrás de si, logo pôde notar que não estava sozinho. Havia uma figura esguia e de baixa estatura parada próxima de uma janela. O sorriso em seu rosto ampliou-se um pouco mais. Só havia uma pessoa em todo o Las Noches que possuía aquele padrão. Caminhou mais alguns passos pelo quarto até parar no centro deste, uma pequena distância separando-os.

- Missão devidamente cumprida...

Disse Grimmjow com a voz calma, porém mantendo o tom cínico que lhe era característico. O vulto levantou a cabeça, logo virando-se para encarar quem quer que fosse. Os olhos cor de esmeralda logo fixaram-se no semblante sorridente de Grimmjow, seriedade e uma leve melancolia estampando-se no rosto cadavérico.

- Não fez mais que sua obrigação, _Sexta_...

O tom de sua voz saiu frio e sério como de costume, o que de certa forma desapontou o mais velho. Observou-o pegando a espada e logo se afastando a passos calmos em direção à porta do quarto. Mas antes que os dedos finos de Ulquiorra sequer tocassem a maçaneta da porta, sentiu seu braço ser aprisionado pela mão firme de Grimmjow.

- Onde você pensa que vai, _Ulqui-chan_?

O mais velho pergunta, seu sorriso cínico levemente maior, lhe dando um ar ligeiramente cruel. Perigoso.

- Estou indo reportar o sucesso de sua missão a Aizen-sama.

O moreno respondeu com o mesmo tom sério, substituindo momentaneamente a melancolia por uma inconfundível frieza.

O sorriso que já havia em seu rosto expandiu-se um pouco mais, ao mesmo tempo em que um brilho diferente se fez presente em seus olhos, intensificando o tom azulado destes. Ao que tudo indicava, o arrankar de olhos cor de esmeralda estava querendo manter-se longe de sua presença. O que, na visão de Ulquiorra, não deixava de ser uma verdade: Durante o tempo em que o homem de cabelos azulados estivera em missão, esteve em seu quarto relembrando da conversa que tivera com ele, da promessa que lhe fizera, do beijo que trocara com ele... Esta lembrança, em particular, ainda muito vívida em sua mente. Os lábios de Grimmjow tinham um sabor diferente, incomum... E por mais que detestasse admitir, eles eram _**viciantes**_. O modo com que ele lhe beijara não fora nem de longe algo sutil. Pelo contrário: Fora um beijo intenso e quase que violento. Algo tão típico dele, mas que sem dúvida lhe agradara. E era por esse motivo que queria se manter longe do outro. Pois tinha receio de se deixar levar e acabar sucumbindo à vontade violenta de sentir daqueles lábios novamente. Mas não somente contra os seus, mas percorrendo por toda a sua pele.

- Nós tínhamos uma promessa_... _Esqueceu?

Grimmjow murmurara, sua voz agora baixa, os lábios quase que roçando no lóbulo da orelha do mais novo, que tivera de fechar os olhos e controlar-se ao máximo que podia para não suspirar, mesmo que em voz baixa. O que estava acontecendo consigo? Nem ele mesmo sabia. A única coisa que sabia era que se ele continuasse agindo daquela maneira, seu autocontrole logo desmoronaria.

- Não, _Grimm..._ Eu não esqueci disso...

"_Na realidade, isso ficou ecoando em minha cabeça. O tempo inteiro..."_

Tivera de se controlar o máximo que podia para não verbalizar o que pensara. Grimmjow acabou por afrouxar o aperto no braço do moreno, permitindo que este se desvencilhasse por um momento, sem jamais abandonar o sorriso cínico. Ulquiorra acabou por afastar-se alguns centímetros e afagar o braço por alguns segundos. Estava tão absorto com o que fazia que nem notara a perigosa aproximação de Grimmjow. Podia sentir o calor que o corpo dele emanava. O corpo... Forte e definido, que ele fazia questão de exibir por onde quer que fosse.

"_O que pensa que está fazendo, Ulquiorra? Saia logo de perto dele."_

Uma voz ecoava no interior da mente confusa do Quarto Espada. Sentia-se dividido. Dividido entre continuar resistindo naquela maldita promessa e sucumbir ao desejo que lhe sufocava por dentro.

Cansado de esperar, Grimmjow decide agir por conta própria. Deu dois passos na direção do outro, lhe segurando a cintura com firmeza e sem qualquer cuidado, finalmente colando o próprio corpo contra o dele, sobressaltando o mais novo.

- Cansei desse seu joguinho, _Quarta..._ Não foi por bem, terá de ser por mal.

Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele com a voz rouca e com um quê inconfundível de malícia. Um arrepio longo percorreu o corpo esguio do moreno, que não conseguiu conter um baixo suspiro. Tentava a todo o custo manter seu autocontrole, mas era uma tarefa totalmente inútil. Não estava conseguindo. A única saída que lhe restara era deixar-se levar por aquelas loucura.

- Acabe logo com isso...

Disse Ulquiorra simplesmente. Aquele fora o sinal que o Sexto Espada precisava para seguir adiante com a promessa. Ainda mantendo-o seguro pela cintura, começou a mordiscar com certa força o pescoço pálido do moreno, sugando-o logo em seguida. Os orbes esmeraldas fecharam-se por puro instinto, enquanto que dos lábios finos do Quarto Espada entreabriam-se, deixando um suspiro audível escapar por entre eles. Inclinou o pescoço para o lado oposto, permitindo a Grimmjow que fizesse o que bem entendesse ali. Este logo entendeu o recado, intensificando um pouco mais as sucções naquela mesma área, ouvindo cada vez mais suspiros do mais novo. Sorriu secretamente diante do modo com que ele se entregava aos seus toques. Com a mão livre, virou o rosto dele para o seu de modo que seus lábios se encontrassem em um beijo intenso e sôfrego. Línguas entrelaçavam-se, explorando o interior de cada um, em uma briga pelo controle. Ulquiorra virou o corpo, este logo colando-se contra o do mais velho, suas mãos tocando o peito forte e definido do Sexto Espada, como se daquele toque pudesse absorver o calor viciante que dele emanava, porém tiveram de partir o beijo quando o ar se fizera realmente necessário.

Novamente olhares se encontraram. Não era preciso palavras para expressar o que ambos sentiam naquele momento.

As mãos pálidas do arrankar de número quatro deslizaram pelos ombros largos do mais velho, fazendo com que o casaco que este usava escorregasse por seus braços, indo de encontro ao chão do quarto. Em seguida, pôs-se a anlisar o corpo forte e absurdamente tentador que o mesmo possuía. Grimmjow pôde notar que um brilho diferente acometera aqueles olhos que, sob o olhar de qualquer outra pessoa - humano ou Shinigami - eram perturbadores.

- Gosta do que está vendo...?

Grimmjow perguntou ao notar o modo intenso com que o moreno lhe encarava.

- O que você acha...?

Ulquiorra rebateu a pergunta feita, olhando bem fundo nos olhos do outro. Já era mais do que impossível escapar do desejo incontrolável que sentia.

Grimmjow sorriu em resposta. Cínico, mas um sorriso, que logo fora substituído por um novo beijo, este mais profundo, desejoso. Quase que violento. Uma violência que só fazia aumentar o desejo que corroía as entranhas do Quarto Espada. Jamais admitiria - nem mesmo para si - que se sentia terrivelmente atraído por aquele homem de temperamento arredio. O motivo? Desconhecia.

Ainda em meio ao beijo, Grimmjow tomou o moreno em seus braços e o levou até a cama do aposento fazendo com que ele se deitasse por sobre as brancas roupas de cama e em seguida ficando por cima de Ulquiorra, porém tomando o cuidado de não deixar seu peso cair sobre o corpo dele. Sem qualquer aviso prévio, abriu com ferocidade a jaqueta branca que ele usava logo a removendo do corpo alvo e de aparência frágil, deixando-a cair no chão do quarto, ao lado da que Grimmjow usava. O mesmo destino tomaram o resto de suas roupas e as respectivas armas, restando somente os corpos nus sob a cama.

O beijo prosseguia intenso e luxurioso, bem como as carícias ousadas que arrancavam vez ou outra suspiros baixos e repletos de prazer. Ulquiorra, por mais que detestasse admitir, estava apreciando demais as reações que os toques ousados do mais velho sobre seu corpo. E intimamente, desejava que aquilo não parasse.

Não conseguindo mais conter o desejo que sentia, Grimmjow puxa Ulquiorra de encontro a si e friccionou a ereção já bastante pulsante contra sua entrada, ouvindo um gemido baixo e ligeiramente impaciente deste. O moreno sabia que, por mais que Grimmjow estivesse louco para possuí-lo, não perderia a oportunidade de enlouquecê-lo um pouco mais.

- Gosta disso...?

A voz dele era rouca, desejosa, mas ainda assim mantendo o habitual cinismo. Esfregou-se novamente contra ele, ouvindo-o gemer mais uma vez.

- O que acha de parar de me provocar e acabar com isso de uma vez?

A voz de Ulquiorra saiu baixa e levemente desejosa. Estava tentando manter consigo sua sanidade, o que era um tanto difícil naquele momento.

- Quanta pressa em dar pra mim, _Ulqui-chan_...

Murmura o mais velho enquanto mordia com um pouco mais de força a curva do pescoço alvo dele, sorrindo minimamente ao ouvir o alto gemido que escapara dos lábios do moreno.

_"Maldito..."_

Ulquiorra pensa consigo mesmo até sentir algo lhe invadir o corpo sem o menor aviso, apressando-se a morder os próprios lábios para conter um gemido alto, misturando prazer e dor. Grimmjow adentrara o corpo do mais novo sem o mínimo cuidado, gemendo baixo e rouco no processo. Nunca gostara de gentilezas e não seria agora que o faria.

O Quarto Espada já estava bastante acostumado com a dor. Quando alguma missão não era completada com êxito desejado, sofria os piores castigos já imaginados, mas nunca reclamava. E naquele momento não seria diferente. Os movimentos iniciais do homem de cabelos azulados podiam ser insuportáveis no início, mas conforme foram tomando velocidade e intensidade, seu corpo passara a se acostumar e quando tomou consciência, estava movendo os quadris em perfeita sincronia com o mais velho e gemendo cada vez mais à medida que o outro lhe adentrava com mais força e vigor.

Em meio aos gemidos de dor e prazer, ambos os corpos não aguentaram e atingiram o orgasmo quase que ao mesmo tempo. Ulquiorra suspirou audivelmente ao sentir o líquido quente de Grimmjow preencher-lhe internamente, enquanto que o seu molhava os lençóis da cama. Era uma sensação um tanto estranha, porém bastante agradável. Permaneceram unidos por um pequeno espaço de tempo, até que Grimmjow resolve sair de dentro do moreno mas não saindo de perto dele... Por enquanto.

- Você teve o que queria... Agora suma da minha frente.

Ulquiorra disse em um tom absurdamente frio e ameaçador. Grimmjow apenas levantou-se e vestiu-se tranquilamente, logo em seguida recolocando a Zanpakutou na cintura e saindo dos aposentos do moreno com um sorriso no rosto.

Finalmente podendo desfrutar de uma merecida paz, Ulquiorra levanta-se da cama e vai em direção ao banheiro de seu quarto. Dormir com os resquícios do que fizera não era algo lá muito agradável. Assim que adentrou o box, ligou o registro e deixou que a água deslizasse por seu corpo pálido, levando consigo os resquícios do outro. Enquanto se lavava, ficava relembrando do que acontecera.

E tudo por causa de uma simples **_promessa_**...

**-X-**

Depois de um pequeno bloqueio... Cá estou eu com mais uma fic!!!

É um humilde presente de aniversário para uma das melhores ficwritters daqui: **Youko Estressada**

Espero que goste dela... Porque eu PENEI pra escrevê-la... Apesar de que, em minha modesta opinião, ficou uma bela de uma PORCARIA u.u'

Kisses for you, honey

**_Reviews são ótimas e ajudam a escritora a prosseguir... Logo, mandem-nas ^^_**


End file.
